halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Major
The Major DomoHalo: Ghosts of Onyx Elite, more commonly known as Elite Major, Veteran Elite, or Half-Commander Elite, is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Rank .|200px]] Elites bearing this rank are seasoned warriors whose rank is relatively low in the Covenant Sangheili rank structure: they are higher than a Minor Domo Elite, yet lower than a Ranger Elite. They command groups of Minor Elites as well as other Covenant races in ground combat situations. On lower difficulties of both Halo:Combat Evolved and Halo 2, Major Domo Elites are rarely seen without a Minor Elite present. However, on the higher difficulty levels (Heroic and Legendary), these Elites are more numerous than Minors, in order to increase the difficulty of the game. They are the physical equivalent of a SPARTAN-II supersoldier, and are far more intuitive and quick-thinking than their subordinates. A single Major Elite can often hold its own against a squad of Marines. They are also the only known rank of Elite that have been shown to become Ossoonas. To humans, they would be and are considered Sergeants in the Covenant. The rank of a Major Domo Elite can be compared to that of Grunt Majors among Unggoy, Jackal Majors among Kig-Yar, Sentinel Majors among Sentinels, and Heretic Elite Majors among Heretic Elites. The Major Domo Elite can be graduated to several ranks: Ossoona (temporary), Stealth Elite, Special Operations Elite, and Honor Guard. Major Elites wear distinct red (specifically crimson) armor, comparable to the red armor of Grunt Majors. Equipment .]] Enemy Major Elites (encountered throughout Halo: Combat Evolved and in Halo 2 only when playing as the Master Chief) are only found wielding Plasma Rifles, Needlers, and sometimes Carbines. They also carry and use Plasma Grenades. However, when the player encounters them as the Arbiter they, like all Elite allies, can be given any held weapon. An uncommon glitch concerning these Elites, found only in Delta Halo on the Heroic difficulty, exists. When the last Phantom arrives, an enemy Major Elite will be dropped off wielding an Energy Sword. These Elites have slightly more powerful shields than their subordinate blue-clad Minor Domo subordinates, as fitting with their rank. In Halo 2, these shields are roughly equal to those of Honor Guard Elites, Zealots, and Heretic Elite Majors. On lower difficulties they can take a maximum of three hits on the body from the Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle, and in higher difficulties at least five hits are needed. Tactics Elite Majors fire in sustained bursts and evasively strafe while shooting. They are also far less prone to tactical mistakes, such as charging directly into a fight or forgetting to take cover. Much like Minor Elites on higher difficulty, they will attempt to lure the player into the open at all costs. They do this far more often when they have support from significant threats such as Hunters, groups of Drones, or Jackal Snipers, but almost never attempt it while alone. Appearances Major Domo Elites were seen in almost every level in Halo: Combat Evolved, their first appearance being in The Pillar of Autumn. In Halo 2, Major Elites appeared in every level where the player controlled the Master Chief except for High Charity. In Metropolis, two Elite Majors controlled the Scarab in the city-center. These Elites were unusual in that they could not be killed while still at their stations, even from a direct Rocket Launcher hit. Once they abandoned their posts, however, they were just as strong as normal Major Domo Elites. While playing as the Arbiter, A Major Elite was gained as an ally halfway through Quarantine Zone, only if all of the player's allies had already been killed. In The Great Journey, one of these Elites would present the player with a Banshee to accompany Sergeant Johnson's Scarab. Later, during the final boss battle, Majors were randomly generated to aid the player against Tartarus Trivia *Major Domo elites seem to perform functions somewhere between UNSC senior company grade officers (Captain (Marine Corps)/Lieutenants) and junior field officers (Majors/Lieutenant Commanders). They seem to be at least as important, if not more so, and have as much responsibility as a Captain/Lieutenant would, but probably not more important than a Major/Lieutenant Commander would be. *The rank of Major Domo is the only rank besides Zealot that is confirmed holding the position of Ship Master References Category: The Covenant Category: Elites Category: Ranks